dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leilathedolphin3596/Crystal Dragon
Coin Rates http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Coins Edit Food Costs Edit Availability Edit This Dragon is fan made. The Crystal Dragon is obtainable: By breeding two dragons that collectively contribute Gemstone andDiamond to the type pool. If a parent has the appropriate minor types, missing requirements may also be added to the pool, even if neither parent has the originally required types. Minor types that have been split from other minor types can also contribute their component types to the type pool. ''DISCLAIMER: When attempting to breed the Crystal Dragon, you may get other offspring instead. Check the Breeding Calculator to view all of the possible results of combining a particular pair of parents''. Parents BehaviorEdit The Crystal Dragon has special behavior when it is used as a breeding parent. Unlike dragons with only basic types, it will obey the following rules: *When the Gemstone type is alone in the pool, it will add pure dragons of its component types (Green and Blue) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component types. When Gemstone is included in the pool along with one or more other types, the Gemstone type can split into Green and Blue. However, if it is split, then Gemstone is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Gemstone in a pool will either add the Gemstone type if it does not split or the Green and Blue types if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Gemstone type whose other types are all split type components of Gemstone (Green and Blue), the Gemstone type may contribute both Gemstone and its split types (Green and Blue) if both parents have the Gemstone type. For example, breeding a Topaz Dragon with a Crystal Dragon can result in a Sapphire Dragon because one parent contributed Gemstone while the other contributed Blue (through splitting). Keep in mind that the Gemstone type will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Gemstone hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Gemstone type can split into Green and Blue for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one type. This is important when considering the number of types for type-amount-dependent dragons such as the Diamond Dragon. Breeding an Air Dragon with a Crystal Dragon only counts as three types: Yellow, Gemstone, and Diamond. *The Crystal Dragon has special behavior when it is used as a breeding parent. Unlike dragons with only basic types, it will obey the following rules: *When a breeding pair contains a total of two types - Diamond and a non-minor type - you can get any breedable pure dragon of that type or any corresponding Diamond hybrid that is currently available. *When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different types, Diamond is then treated as its own type under normal rules and any possible offspring using that pair of parents can emerge. To check the list of possible dragons using a particular pair of parents, use the Breeding Calculator. NotesEdit The Crystal Dragon is Fan made. The Crystal Dragon is based of the Mist Dragon's, although there are differences between the two Category:Blog posts